Dethklok Boredom
by SicShady
Summary: Dethklok is bored and needs somethin to do for vacation.
1. Dethfreak

DethBoredom

Note: This is my first story EVER. This story is really stupid it's a pretty god stoy if your into the cartoon " Metalocalypse" lol but you be the judge of that and tell me what you think by the way my next story will be way better. HAVE FUN!

The room was filled with darkness with only one light ray spewing form the corner of the room which was from the computer. An aura of complete metalness secured the walls. Toki being normal self playing on computer, Nathan, Pickles, Murderface, Skwisgar in the next room in the hot tub talking about how brutal their last concert was. Skwsigar decided to go to the next room where Toki was contained.

"Moves the fucks overs!!" Skwisgar interrupts and shoves Toki. "I haves to check email"

Toki turned his head slowly in a complete 180 degree turn.

"VATS VIN THE FUCKS!!?!!?" Skwisgar yelled

Toki gradually opened his fully dilated eyes, glowing blood red.

In the next room Nathan , Pickles, and Murderface who was freeballing that day, were suddenly stunned by the girlish shriek of Skwisgar. 7 seconds later the only thing that was heard was the sound of Skwisgar running as fast as he could came roaring down the many halls of the Dethmansion. Skwisgar then burst through the door into the living room.

"The fucks wrong?" Nathan asked

"Dude something wrongs vit Toki." Skwisgar explained. "likes he's all fucked up n shit …I-I-I-I told him he was to youngs for certain drug"

"Lemme see what the hell your bitching about" Murderface said.

"Eh its prabally nathin…as usual" Pickles imputed.

Nathan, Skwisgar, Murderface, and Pickles all went to the room which contained Toki. They all arrived at the door.

"Okay we all go in and kick his ass….KICK IT HARD!!!" Nathan explained.

Nathan then drop kicked the door…which was really unnecessary because the door was already halfway open.

"Toki what the hell did you do?...cuz you got Skwisgar all weirded out n crap" Nathan said.

Toki gave no respond.

"YO TOKI" pickles shouted.

"Cant…t-t-talk…computer…playing…uuuuuhhhh…eeerr…uumm…eh-eh…Warcraft.." Toki murmured.

"UGH!! Oh my gawd" pickles said " yea I've seen this before….My brother played that game…he didn't get back fram the nut house until he was 34.

"When did he start playing" Murderface asked.

"When he was 18" Pickles replied.

"Well I guess we should keep him away from the computer" Nathan said.

"Why the hell should we? He's just gonna get back on when we go to sleep or something" Murderface complained.

"BECAUSE HE'S THE FUCKIN GUITARIST!!!" Nathan shouted. "Plus we got a show tomorrow."

"Toki?" Skwisgar nudged Toki repeatedly.

"Toki" Nathan said.

"Toki" Pickles said.

"Toki Toki Toki Toki Toki Toki Toki Toki!!!!!! TOKI!!!" They all said.

"Oh screw this!" Murderface said.

Murderface violently grabbed Toki and threw him as hard as he could. Toki stumbled into the next room right into the hot tub. Toki slowly rose out of the tub.

"Free… I'm finally free" Toki said happily.

Toki then walked off happily into the recording room as if nothing happened.

"WTF?" Nathan said.


	2. Dethfish

The next day, Dethklok was in the dining room discussing a new song.

" I'm tired of workings all time, we should go on vacations" Skwisgar said.

"Aren't vacations those thing where everyone's all together and happy?" Nathan asked. " I DON'T LIKE HAPPY!!!!...vacations are so not metal"

Nathan glared at everyone.

"What?" he said. " I don't wanna talk about it .

"Okay why dan't we just _take the week off _then" Pickles proposed.

"Since you put it that way… Okay then" Nathan agreed.

Toki then came back in the dining room.

"Hey guys what yous talking abouts?" Toki asked.

"We discussing vacations" Skwisgar answered . " We're debatings on vats to do"

"OOH OOOHHH OOOHHH" Toki shouted jumping up and down. "Let's go fishing!" "The fucks that?" Murderface asked.

"You love it, trust me" Toki explained.

"I've never felts loves" Skwisgar imputed.

"I don't even know what that is." Murderface added.

They all walked outside to the Dethcycle.

"Don'ts forget the fishings rods!" Toki reminded.

They then drove out to the lake.

Once they got to the lake Toki passed out the fishing rods.

" Okay just dos whats I dos " Toki explained.

Toki casted out his rod and sat down. Pickles. Murderface, Nathan, and Skwisgar then mimicked Toki.

MANY HOURS LATER

"AW WHAT THE FUCK!!!" Murderface yelled. "This crap is driving me crazy! My butt hurts, I'm bored and then sun is kicking my ass!!"

" YES THIS FISHING CRAP IS SO NOT METAL!!" Nathan yelled. "Where's the BRUTAL!!!??"

"I agree" Murderface yelled. "Lets fucking go!"

Out of anger, Murderface then yanked his rod out of the water all his power.

"Okay lets get out of here." Murderface said.

"Um Murderface…I think you caaught smethan" Pickles said.

Murderface then folled this line of his rod to the end, finding a mutilated fish with its face ripped off.

"Wow, Yous totally rips that fishes face off!!" Toki shouted.

"Fishing is officially… METAL!!!" Nathan yelled.


End file.
